Cent mots et des poussières
by UnePasseMiroir
Summary: Recueil de drabbles écrits dans le cadre des soirées drabbles du forum Papote, Écriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur. Cent mots clairsemés contant le destin des descendants de Finwë, de familles qui se déchirent et d'une terre souillée du sang des Eldar...
1. Série 1

_Guten Tag alles ! Ouais, j'en profite pour réviser mon allemand. Un problème ?_

 _Ce nouveau recueil sera dédié à mes drabbles écrits dans le cadre des_ _soirées drabbles_ _organisées sur le groupe **Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur**. __Les publications seront donc tout à fait aléatoires, puisqu'elles suivront le rythme de l'organisation des soirées._

 _ooo_

 _Un petit rappel sur le principe du drabble ? C'est très simple : on vous donne un mot et sept minutes pour écrire un petit texte de cent mots (avec une certaine tolérance, heureusement pour moi...)_

 _ooo_

 _Voilà, c'était tout ce que j'avais à dire ! Je vous souhaite une bonne découverte et une bonne lecture !_

 **0o0o0o0**

 **\- Cent mots et des poussières -**

 **0o0o0o0**

 **Préjudice – 103 mots**

Un affrontement entre l'Esprit de Feu et le Valar Noir ne pouvait rester sans conséquences sur l'équilibre d'un univers encore si jeune, et il le savait.

Il aurait aimé dire qu'il n'avait jamais voulu tout cela, qu'il ne pensait pas que les choses puissent aller si loin. Mais ce faisant, il aurait menti.

En parfaite connaissance du mal et des préjudices qu'il causerait au monde, Fëanor avait préféré fermer les yeux et suivre l'aveuglement de sa colère ; car à ses yeux, ses trois joyaux de lumière, ses Silmarils, passaient avant sa vie, celles de ses fils et le destin d'Arda tout entier.

 **0o0**

 **Etoile filante – 114 mots**

La nuit était tombée sur Valinor, mais au cœur du palais endormi, une jeune âme ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

Accoudé à sa fenêtre ouverte, le petit Kanafinwë levait son regard émerveillé vers le ciel où brillaient les étoiles, étincelantes dans le ciel d'encre comme une couronne de diamants dans un écrin d'ombre.

Il aimait sentir sur sa peau la caresse de la lueur laiteuse des astres. Il aimait se perdre dans cette immensité envoûtante de mystère et de silence ; et par-dessus tout, il aimait surprendre, une nuit où la chance était avec lui, la course blanche d'une étoile filante quittant sa place pour s'enfuir vers un destin inconnu de ses yeux d'enfant.

 **0o0**

 **Voile – 107 mots**

Plusieurs fois, les jumeaux avaient posé cette question. Plusieurs fois, on leur avait répondu, par des paroles perdues, creuses et vides de sens. Maedhros disait que c'était trop compliqué pour des petits elfings comme eux ; Maglor disait que ce n'était pas son rôle de le leur expliquer.

Alors, désespérant de trouver enfin quelqu'un qui saurait leur répondre, Elros et Elrond s'attardaient souvent sur la plage au crépuscule, marchants côte à côte sur le sable humide, en portant leurs regards pleins d'interrogations vers l'horizon de la mer, sur le dos de laquelle leur père avait fait voile et n'était jamais revenu – pour une raison à jamais inconnue.

 **0o0**

 **Cyclone – 105 mots**

Depuis quatre cent ans, terré dans les tréfonds d'Angband dont il tenait les rênes à l'insu des Valar, Sauron attendait. Il attendait le signe du retour de son maître, l'unique espoir qui le retenait encore et nourrissait son assurance. Il attendait son heure avec patience, et préparait le terrain à cette perspective.

Et, le jour où une terrible tempête s'abattit sur les terres du Nord, le jour où, au milieu du fracas du tonnerre, le vent furieux du cyclone porta les échos d'un grand cri qui ébranla la terre, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas attendu en vain, car Melkor était en chemin ; il arrivait.

 **0o0**

 **Miroir – 107 mots**

« Vous ne pourrez pas me retenir ici. »

Lùthien avait parlé d'une voix calme, et il y avait sur son visage une expression de confiance absolue. Mais Celegorm rit, et son rire sonna comme le sinistre croassement d'un corbeau. Sans prononcer une parole, il quitta la pièce à reculons, s'inclinant avec une fausse courtoisie. Un cruel sourire plein de mauvaises promesses était sur ses lèvres.

Laissée seule dans ce qui serait désormais son appartement – ou sa prison –, Lùthien se tourna face au miroir, et dans son reflet, vit les larmes qui perlaient ses cils. Elle les essuya délicatement, se forçant à sourire dans sa peine.

 **0o0**

 **Trèfle – 126 mots**

Il avait suffi d'un seul jour pour que sa vie soit bouleversée. Il avait suffi d'une seule bataille et son père et son frère lui avaient été arrachés.

Que lui restait-il, à présent ? Rien...

« Dame Haleth. »

Elle tourna la tête. Derrière elle, se tenait ce seigneur elfe qui leur était bien tardivement venu en aide.

« Seigneur Caranthir » prononça-t-elle d'une voix sans intonation.

Silencieux, il s'assit près d'elle, dans le champ de fleurs baigné de soleil.

Sa main frôla l'herbe, cueillit délicatement un trèfle à quatre feuilles qu'il lui tendit. Et, trop surprise par ce gage de bonheur et de chance, elle ne trouva pas les mots pour remercier cet être millénaire qui comprenait, probablement mieux que personne, la douleur qui l'habitait.

 **0o0**

 **Drap – 119 mots.**

Ce ne fut presque rien. Un mouvement, un bruissement de drap. Mais, troublée dans son sommeil, Nerdanel entrouvrit les paupières.

Veillant à conserver une respiration lente et régulière, elle regarda Fëanor se redresser avec délicatesse, sans doute pour éviter de la réveiller ; sans savoir qu'il était trop tard pour cela. Elle le regarda se mettre debout, elle regarda son corps à peine voilé de sa chemise ouverte. Elle le regarda quitter la chambre en silence.

Le jour se levait, et Fëanor se levait toujours avec lui.

Mais quand il sortit de son champ de vision, Nerdanel sentit une étrange angoisse s'emparer d'elle.

Comme si ce serait la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait, et que ce départ était définitif.

 **0o0o0o0**

 _ **Bonus**_

 _Fandom : La Passe-Miroir (non existant sur ce site, mais peut-être que certains ici connaissent cette série de livres...)_

 **Miroir (112 mots)**

Ophélie avait effectué son premier passage de miroir à l'âge de treize ans. Une nuit, réveillée par les multiples craquements de la capricieuse maison, elle s'était levée de son lit en silence, incapable de se rendormir. Comme si une intuition guidait ses pas, elle s'était avancé jusqu'au grand miroir mural de sa chambre, et avait longuement contemplé son reflet, se noyant dans son propre regard ; puis, lentement, avec une hésitation presque timide, elle avait tendu la main.

Ses doigts avaient touché la surface lisse et froide. Et s'y étaient enfoncés avec naturel.

Elle n'en avait même pas été surprise. Parce qu'au fond, depuis le début, elle _savait._

Elle était une Passe-Miroir.


	2. Série 2

_Hey tout le monde !_

 _Voici, un peu en retard, ma production de la dernière soirée drabble organisée par le groupe_ ** _Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne Humeur._**

 _Je commence vraiment à croire que les drabbles et moi, on est pas faits pour s'entendre. Pas une seule fois_ _je n'ai été capable de descendre en dessous en 110 mots. Ah, I_ _nspiration, quand tu nous tiens…_

 _Bref, je me tais et je vous laisse apprécier ! Bonne lecture !_

 **0o0o0o0**

 **\- Cent mots et des poussières -**

 **0o0o0o0**

 **Révolte – 117 mots**

Ce fut comme un vent de tempête agitant un champ, secouant les tiges des plantations, les branches des arbres en faisant siffler le vent furieux. Ce fut un vent de fièvre et de colère qui se déchaîna sur Valinor, plongée dans les ténèbres d'une nuit sans fin.

Un vent de révolte.

Et ce fut Fëanor qui le sema, l'impétueux Esprit de Feu trop orgueilleux et trop blessé de la perte de ce à quoi il tenait le plus au monde : son père et ses Silmarils. Ce fut par Fëanor que tout commença, et ce fut de Fëanor que tant de malheurs provinrent.

Mais comme dit le si beau dicton, qui sème le vent récolte la tempête…

 **0o0**

 **Anneau – 149 mots**

Il l'avait trahi.

Au milieu des divagations de son esprit égaré par la torture, c'est cette réalité qui frappa Celebrimbor le plus cruellement. Car il avait le souvenir de leur sincère amitié – de ce qu'il avait cru être une sincère amitié –, de la chevelure d'or roussi d'Annatar – de celui qu'il croyait se nommer Annatar – et de ses yeux couleur argent, perçants et exaltés.

Mais il l'avait trahi, et toutes ses certitudes avaient volées en éclat.

A l'instant où Sauron – car c'était son nom... – avait passé au doigt cet anneau forgé dans le secret, cet anneau dont le pouvoir surpassait tous les autres, il l'avait senti, il l'avait compris.

Et alors que le fouet s'abattait sur son corps meurtri, mordant sa peau, déchirant sa chair, il sourit. Que Sauron prenne sa vie si cela lui plaisait ; il n'aurait jamais les Trois anneaux des Elfes. Il y avait veillé.

 **0o0**

 **Message – 116 mots**

Il ne passait pas un jour sans que Nerdanel ne monte sur les remparts de Tirion, pour contempler, du haut des tourelles de la cité, la mer embrasée des rayons rouges du soleil couchant.

Durant parfois des heures, elle restait ainsi, jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité n'envahisse le ciel. Elle attendait, calme et patiente.

Elle croyait voir, dans l'incendie qui chaque soir semblait dévorer l'horizon, un signe de ceux qui étaient partis au-delà ; elle croyait entendre, dans les chants des oiseaux venus de la côte, la voix d'un appel ; et dans chaque mouvement, chaque son, elle espérait trouver un message de son mari et de ses fils, à jamais disparus de l'autre côté du monde.

 **0o0**

 **Temps – 111 mots**

Elrond ne disait rien. Il ne parlait jamais beaucoup. Mais il n'en pensait pas moins, et Elros le savait.

Il lisait, dans les yeux que son frère rivait sur lui en silence, tout le poids de son incompréhension et de son reproche ; de ses questionnements, aussi.

Mais lui ne ressentait pas le besoin de se justifier. Il avait pris sa décision et ne reviendrait pas dessus.

Alors pourquoi se prenait-il à douter, à regretter ? Pourquoi cette ombre envahissait-elle son cœur, l'emplissant d'amertume ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de ne pas avoir réfléchi, en abandonnant son immortalité pour épouser la vie et le destin des Hommes, dont le temps était compté ?

 **0o0**

 **Couverture – 122 mots**

Au milieu de ce désert de glace, envahi d'une brume si épaisse qu'on distinguait à peine le jour de la nuit, chaque réveil était une nouvelle épreuve, plus rude que la précédente.

Les paupières lourdes, scellées de gel, qui ne s'ouvraient qu'avec d'infinies peines.

Le corps las et engourdi de froid, malgré leur constitution exceptionnelle et les couvertures dont ils s'enveloppaient étroitement.

L'esprit dévoré par la colère, le seul feu qui leur donnait encore la force de se relever pour affronter l'immensité de neige qui s'étendait devant eux, sans fin. L'Helcaraxë refusait de les libérer de sa prison ; mais il s'en fallait de plus pour briser la détermination qui forgeait les cœurs de ces Elfes exilés et brûlants de revanche.

 **0o0**

 **Moribond – 120 mots**

Après avoir contemplé la lumière des Deux Arbres de Valinor, ses derniers regards se portèrent sur un Silmaril.

Ainsi l'on dit que mourut misérablement Elwë Singollo, dernier Haut-Elfe héraut de son peuple auprès d'Oromë, qui les accueillit et les conduisit aux Terres Immortelles. Seul et dernier souverain qui ne le suivit pas, et toute sa vie et jusqu'à sa mort, secrètement, le regretta. Bon et juste, beau et puissant, mais en vérité malade, avide, rongé par le vice et l'aigreur, comme un arbre centenaire perdant peu à peu sa force et sa vigueur.

Roi moribond, qui vécut dans l'ombre de ses cavernes en désirant la lumière, et voulant la posséder, tomba comme les autres sous son emprise.

* * *

 **0o0o0o0**

* * *

 _Voili-voilou… Ça casse pas des briques, pas vrai ? Mais bon, j'avais envie de le partager._

 _Allez, grosse bises à tous, on se retrouve bientôt… J'espère…_


	3. Série 3

_Hello guys !_

 _Il faudra, je crois, se faire à l'idée que je n'arriverais_ jamais _à descendre en dessous de 110 mots pour un drabble. Honte à moi..._

 _Mais ce n'est pas bien grave, pas vrai ? Allez, je vous laisse, bonne lecture !_

 _(Il y a encore un petit bonus hors-série à la fin...)_

 **0o0o0o0**

– **Cent mots et des poussières –**

 **0o0o0o0**

 **Dague – 115 mots**

Une grande nervosité s'était emparée du d'ordinaire si calme Fingon. Incapable de rester en place, il tournait en rond dans sa tente comme un lion en cage, s'asseyait sur son fauteuil pliant pour se relever aussitôt, et reprendre ses allées-venues. Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil inquiets vers l'entrée de sa tente, comme s'il attendait quelqu'un qui ne venait pas.

Puis, en baissant la tête, son regard accrocha un objet jeté sur son lit de camp.

Une longue dague effilée, gravée aux armes de sa maison, à la lame maculée de sang.

Le sang de son bien-aimé cousin Maedhros.

L'arme maudite, avec laquelle il lui avait coupé la main pour le sauver.

 **0o0**

 **Soin – 116 mots**

Courbé sur sa chaise comme un vieillard accablé par le fardeau d'une trop longue existence, le visage enfoui entre ses mains, Elrond n'osait lever les yeux vers le corps reposant sous les draps, dans le lit devant lui. Il n'osait contempler le visage trop pâle de son épouse, figé comme un masque de cire, et ses yeux clos qu'il craignait ne jamais voir se rouvrir.

Il avait fait son possible. Il avait déployé tous ses talents, pansé toutes les plaies, effacé toutes les cicatrices. Mais malgré les soins qu'il avait apportés à son corps, il savait que c'était le _fëa_ de Celebrian qui avait le plus souffert ; et ces blessures-là, il ne pouvait les guérir.

 **0o0**

 **Peur – 118 mots**

Au milieu de cette hostile forêt noyée dans la nuit et le brouillard, les deux enfants transis de froid s'étaient instinctivement blottis l'un contre l'autre. Leurs yeux scrutaient l'obscurité, cherchant en vain une lumière, quelque chose qui puisse les guider.

Mais autour d'eux, tout n'était que silence et noirceur.

Ils étaient seuls.

Perdus. Abandonnés.

Condamnés.

-Elùred… gémit l'un des enfants. J'ai peur…

L'autre serra plus fort son jumeau tremblant entre ses bras.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Elùrin… On va s'en sortir, tu verras…

Mais ses paroles sonnèrent creux dans sa bouche, car ils savaient tous deux qu'ils ne pourraient plus rien voir. Ils étaient prisonniers de l'ombre de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que la mort ne les prenne.

 **0o0**

 **Patte – 127 mots**

Il arrivait fréquemment à l'impulsif Celegorm de céder à un brusque caprice de son envie d'espace ; bondissant sur le premier cheval à passer, il quittait tout pour galoper vers la forêt la plus proche. A ses côtés, courait toujours le fidèle Huan, aboyant joyeusement, tout heureux de cette promenade improvisée.

Quand, fatigué, Celegorm mettait pied à terre et s'alanguissait dans l'herbe tendre, Huan se couchait près de lui, le museau entre les pattes. Et Celegorm tendait la main pour caresser les poils soyeux de son pelage blanc.

« Me suivras-tu toujours ainsi que tu le fais, Huan ? » Demandait-il.

Et l'animal, en réponse, léchait amicalement le visage de son maître, le faisant rire, et lui laissant la certitude qu'ils seraient, pour toujours, deux inséparables compagnons.

 **0o0**

 **Etincelle – 114 mots**

Maglor avait coutume de passer plusieurs heures le soir à faire chanter sa harpe, laissant son imagination vagabonder et ses doigts suivre le fil d'une mélodie fantaisiste.

Et, il ne s'était pas aperçu que deux petites âmes d'enfant, curieuses et fascinées, avaient coutume de quitter leur lit le soir pour coller l'oreille à la porte de sa chambre.

Ils écoutaient, et ils percevaient toute la puissance des souvenirs contenus dans ces notes filées comme des gouttes de rosées sur une toile d'araignée de l'aube. Leurs cœurs frémissaient des échos du doux chant du Fëanorion, leur père adoptif, et les larmes leurs venaient, quand ils comprenaient que toute étincelle de joie l'avait à jamais déserté.

 **0o0**

 **Déchirer – 118 mots**

C'est le remord qui l'empêcha d'accepter la main tendue de Nàmo. Quand, comme à tous les autres qu'il voyait défiler autour de lui, aux Halls de Mandos, on lui avait proposé une nouvelle chance, une nouvelle existence, il refusa.

Revenir à Valinor ? Affronter le regard de tous ceux à qui il avait fait du tort – et Ô Eru, qu'ils avaient nombreux ! – Jamais il n'en aurait le courage…

Mais ce qu'il craignait plus que tout, était de revoir ses fils. Ses fils, qu'il avait entraînés dans une quête bien vaine, pour les abandonner, les laisser aller à la mort, ou pire encore…

Non. Il ne pouvait pas les revoir. Il ne voulait pas les déchirer plus encore.

 **0o0o0o0**

 _ **Bonus**_

 _Fandom : La Passe-Miroir (inexistant sur ce site, mais peut-être que certains ici connaissent cette série de livres...)_

 **Téléphone – 94 mots**

De l'autre côté de la porte, le monde extérieur s'était tu. Un silence recueilli régnait dans l'appartement, enveloppant les trois femmes, silencieuses et immobiles.

Puis une sonnerie grêle et stridente comme un tintement de cloche s'éleva, brisant le calme.

Le téléphone sonnait.

-Répondez, ma fille, dit Berenilde en regardant Ophélie au fond des yeux.

Celle-ci hocha lentement la tête. Le temps des secrets était terminé, et elles en étaient conscientes, toutes les trois. Elle devait sortir de l'ombre, à présent ; et advienne que pourra.

Elle alla au téléphone, elle décrocha.

-… Thorn ?


	4. Série 4

_Hello tout le monde ! Aujourd'hui, nouveau level incontestable : la barre s'élève à présent à un minimum de 130 mots !_ _Pfff, plus ça va, plus ce que je fais n'a plus aucun rapport avec un vrai drabble..._

 _Allez, je vous laisse découvrir tout ça vous-même ! Bonne lecture !_

 **0o0o0o0**

– **Cent mots et des poussières –**

 **0o0o0o0**

 **Fatigue – 137 mots**

Ça avait été un changement très lent, progressif et imperceptible ; le rongeant peu à peu, comme un long travail de forage dans son corps, pernicieux, invisible et silencieux.

Et quand Elros en pris conscience, c'était déjà trop tard.

Ce ne fut, au début, pas grand-chose… Un peu de fatigue quand il veillait trop tard dans la nuit, un engourdissement de la main à force de passer des heures entières à écrire, une lassitude du dos après une longue chevauchée. Il avait d'abord mis tout cela sur le compte de la sensibilité de son corps humain, comparée à son ancienne constitution d'elfe.

Puis il avait compris. Les ans passaient, et peu à peu ses membres s'alourdissaient, son corps s'affaissait, ses forces déclinaient. Ses cheveux blanchissaient. Des rides plissaient son visage.

La vieillesse… qu'il n'avait pas vue arriver.

 **0o0**

 **Nuit – 135 mots**

Il avait pour la première fois ouvert les yeux dans l'obscurité. Il avait grandi dans l'obscurité et y avait vécu toute sa vie. Il avait appris à craindre et à fuir la lumière, comme le fragile faon craint et fuit le loup affamé.

Eöl était un elfe de la Nuit, et il se complaisait dans la noirceur, car elle représentait ce qu'il était de mieux. Une ombre.

Et pourtant, quand, un jour, il vit passer cette cavalière vêtue de blanc, éblouissante et pâle, telle une étoile descendue éclairer les forêts sombres où il se terrait, il se prit à ressentir de la curiosité plutôt que de la terreur, du désir plutôt que de la répulsion.

Eöl était un elfe de la Nuit, mais, capturé par les rayons du jour, il s'en saisit à son tour.

 **0o0**

 **Réveil – 133 mots**

Miriel lui avait dit qu'elle allait simplement s'allonger un moment à l'ombre des arbres du jardin d'Irmo, car elle se sentait lasse.

Jamais elle n'avait parlé de le laisser.

Jamais elle n'avait pas parlé de mourir…

Ce raisonnement était irrationnel – mais la raison avait déserté Finwë quand, en partant à la recherche son épouse, il avait découvert son corps inerte sous les peupliers. Ses yeux étaient clos et ses mains croisées sur son ventre. Elle s'était endormie, paisiblement, bercée par le chant des oiseaux perchés dans les hautes branches.

Elle s'était endormie dans un sommeil sans réveil. Et Finwë pleurait en silence, et il se demandait ce qui adviendrait de leur tout jeune fils, qu'il ne savait s'il serait capable d'élever ; quel bonheur connaîtrait cet enfant qui grandirait sans sa mère ?

 **0o0**

 **Étalon** **– 138 mots**

L'animal avait fasciné l'adolescent blond. Sa robe était blanche comme celle de Nahar, la monture de son maître, et les muscles saillants roulaient sous le crin immaculé. Il y avait dans son regard une grande intelligence, et quand il croisa le sien, il inclina son long cou vers le sol, comme s'il le saluait.

Muet de stupeur, le jeune Tyelkormo était resté immobile face à l'étalon, ne sachant s'il devait hurler de joie ou se jeter aux pieds de son maître pour le remercier.

« Dis-moi au moins qu'il te plaît… » Souffla malicieusement Oromë, derrière lui.

Alors, décidant que la deuxième solution était la meilleure, Tyelkormo se retourna et posa un genou à terre devant le Seigneur des Forêts, les lèvres remuant sans qu'il n'en sorte un son, alors que des larmes de reconnaissance emplissaient son intense regard bleu.

 **0o0**

 **Capture – 136 mots**

C'était elle qui était venue à eux, frêle, innocente, lumineuse, et si belle. Elle leur avait demandé leur aide, elle leur avait dit son nom ; et quand ils avaient su qui elle était, Curufin et Celegorm avaient échangé un regard. Sans avoir à se concerter par la voix, ils surent ce que l'autre pensait, et aussi que ces pensées faisaient écho aux leurs.

Celegorm, qui était déjà épris du visage doux de la vierge de Menegroth, lui tendit la main et la hissa devant lui sur son cheval. Serrée contre sa poitrine, comme si elle s'y sentait en sécurité, elle s'était abandonnée en confiance, car son âme pure ne pouvait concevoir que le mal puisse habiter l'esprit d'êtres qui étaient de la même race qu'elle.

Les deux frères souriaient narquoisement. Quelle douce et habile capture…

 **0o0**

 **Traumatisme – 135 mots**

Guidé par ses frères, Maedhros avait lentement remonté la pente, franchi les obstacles, bravé ses cauchemars, essuyé ses larmes.

Mais l'homme qui émergea du gouffre après y avoir erré durant trente-trois ans avait été radicalement transformé, et rien en lui, si ce n'était son nom, ne ressemblait à celui qu'il fût autrefois. La lumière avait déserté son visage, et la joie son cœur. Désormais grave et sérieux, il posait sur le monde un regard différent, le regard sage de ceux qui avaient surmonté bien des épreuves ; ceux qui avaient frôlé la mort, et savaient à quelle valeur estimer la vie.

Son traumatisme avait laissé en lui des séquelles irréversibles, physiques comme morales ; mais, loin de les cacher, il les portait avec fierté, car elles avaient fait de lui ce qu'il était à présent.

 **0o0**

 **Partenaire – 133 mots**

Depuis qu'on avait vu arriver à Angband ce curieux petit être d'apparence si frêle et à la tête couleur de feu, bien des rumeurs circulaient dans les noirs souterrains sillonnant la forteresse. Sorcier, soldat, lieutenant, manipulateur, traître, rival, maître, esclave, on lui donnait tous les titres possibles, sans savoir lequel pouvait lui être réellement attribué.

Mais ni les Balrogs, ni les Orcs, ni les dragons, ne pensèrent au mot « partenaire ».

Car Melkor accorda la liberté à cette délicate fleur du jour, afin que son éclat ne se ternisse pas, car il aimait sa lumière, et il la désirait ; et plutôt que de lui imposer sa domination, il la lui imprima sur le corps... des griffures sur les flancs, des marques rouges dans la nuque qui avaient la forme de ses lèvres...

* * *

 **0o0o0o0**

* * *

 _Hum, je me suis un peu emportée au dernier drabble ;) désolée, mais ce mot... ce mot... bref._

 _Allez bises les gens, et à la prochaine !_


	5. Série 5

_Coucou tout le monde ! Oui, oui, beaucoup de retard... deux séries manquées... j'essayerai de les rattraper dès que je pourrais ! Promis !_

 _Bon, après ma promesse vaut ce qu'elle vaut._

 _C'est à dire pas grand chose._

 _Tout comme celle que je m'étais faite au sujet d'une certaine restriction d'enthousiasme au niveau du compteur... Au début ça partait bien (j'arrivais à me limiter à moins de 130 mots en général) et après c'est parti en sucette._

 _Allez, enjoyez tout de même !_

 **0o0o0o0**

– **Cent mots et des poussières –**

 **0o0o0o0**

 **Divergé – 125 mots**

Depuis toujours, il avait au plus profond de l'âme le sentiment d'appartenir à quelque chose d'infiniment plus grand. Une noble lignée dont il était le fier descendant, portait le nom et honorait le sang.

Sans doute aurait-il dû s'en enorgueillir. Sans doute l'avait-il un jour fait.

Mais aujourd'hui, son esprit doutait et il ne savait plus que penser de toutes ces certitudes qui l'avaient si longtemps soutenu.

Et quand il vit que même son père, Curufin, était tombé dans les affres des ombres, il prit enfin sa décision et quitta la voie qui était celle de leur famille – et aurait dû être la sienne.

Celebrimbor avait divergé ; choisissant le bien, sans réaliser qu'il ne faisait que basculer dans des ténèbres plus noirs encore.

 **0o0**

 **Temps – 117 mots**

C'était une notion étrangère à son peuple.

Le temps.

Les elfes ne le comptaient pas. Il ne représentait rien pour eux. Il glissait sur leur peau sans la rider, sur leurs cheveux sans les blanchir, sur leurs corps sans en ôter la force. Il n'était au plus qu'un souffle de vent dont on sent la caresse.

Mais pour les Hommes…

Un siècle était pour eux une existence.

En cent ans, l'un des leurs avait déjà vécu sa vie.

C'est en mesurant ce fossé qui s'ouvrait entre eux que Caranthir compris que jamais il n'aurait pu y avoir d'avenir entre lui et Haleth – même si elle lui était revenue.

Ils n'auraient pas eu le temps d'être heureux ensemble…

 **0o0**

 **Pensée – 126 mots**

Ce fut seulement au moment où il la flamme de son âme vaciller, ce fut seulement quand il s'effondra, un dernier souffle ténu frémissant dans sa poitrine, qu'il eut une pensée pour le carnage qu'avait été sa vie.

Il n'avait fait que semer sur son passage mort et destruction. Il avait sur les mains trop de sang pour qu'il se rappelle du nom et du visage de tous ceux qui étaient passés au fil de son épée.

Et tout cela pour quoi ?

Pour trois pierres brillantes…

Quelle folie.

« Fou, murmura une voix dans son esprit. Fou égoïste. »

Mais sa pensée n'atteignit jamais ses lèvres, et Fëanor mourut sans avoir dit à ses fils qu'il les aimait, plus que tout, plus que ses Silmarils.

 **0o0**

 **Couronne – 121 mots**

Doriath était tombée.

Tout était fini.

Doriath brûlait et ceux de son peuple qui n'avaient pas péri fuyaient, loin, loin vers l'est, fuyaient pour leurs vies.

Oropher se fit le guide de ces survivants, et bientôt, leur errance devint pèlerinage. Car ils souhaitaient retourner là ou leurs racines les appelaient, au plus profond des bois de l'est.

C'est ainsi que les Sindar parvinrent à Eryn Lasgalen. C'est ainsi qu'Oropher ceignit sur son front la couronne de branches entrelacées, dont les ornements variaient avec le temps et les saisons ses feuilles d'un vert éclatant au printemps se faisaient fleurs colorées quand venait l'été, avant de brunir et de s'assécher en se couvrant de délicates particules de neiges, comme des larmes immaculées.

 **0o0**

 **Fourrure – 133 mots**

Tyelkormo s'était longtemps considéré comme le plus chanceux des petits enfants elfes : car ce n'étaient pas tous les petites enfants elfes qui avaient le bonheur de posséder une aussi grosse peluche que la sienne, n'est-ce pas ?

Bon, à dire vrai… ce n'était pas réellement une peluche, mais bien un animal vivant. Son père l'avait réprimandé quand il avait eu le malheur de parler devant lui d'Huan comme de ces boules de fourrure inertes que les enfants serrent dans leurs bras pour tenir les cauchemars à distance.

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, Tyelkormo était fier d'avoir Huan, et toujours empli de joie de dormir blotti contre son flanc, le visage enfoui dans son épais pelage blanc, car c'était là qu'il se sentait vraiment en sécurité, à l'abri des monstres de la nuit.

 **0o0**

 **Oiseau – 135 mots**

-Nelyo !

Celui-ci se raidit quand il entendit cet appel. Reconnaissant immédiatement la voix flûtée de son petit frère, brisée d'un accent d'angoisse, il s'empressa de tourner les talons et se mis à courir vers les fourrés.

-Nelyo !

Le petit Kano était étalé sur le ventre, les mains écorchées et les cheveux en bataille sur son front. Nelyafinwë s'agenouilla près de lui, lui murmurant de douces paroles de réconfort en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Tu ne t'es pas fait mal, mon petit oiseau ?

-Non, souffla l'enfant en se blottissant contre lui, le corps tremblant. Mais j'ai eu peur quand je suis tombé…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura tendrement Nelyo en lissant les soyeuses mèches noires de son petit frère. Tu ne tomberas plus jamais. Je serais toujours là pour te rattraper, Kano. Toujours.

 **0o0**

 **Liens – 152 mots**

Dans les sombres ténèbres qui baignaient le monde, Beleg aperçut soudain un corps inconscient entravé de chaînes. Tirant lentement l'épée de son fourreau, il s'approcha, tentant de l'identifier ami ou ennemi.

Et, dans un faible rayon de lune se reflétant sur sa lame, il reconnut Tùrin.

Sans hésiter, il s'agenouilla près de lui et se mis en devoir de le libérer de ses liens de fer. Mais, dans un infime instant d'inattention – ou peut-être guidé par le bras de l'insondable destin – sa lame frôla la chair de l'Humain, qui sursauta et ouvrit les yeux.

Quand il vit l'ombre penchée sur lui et l'épée luisant près de son visage, une terreur animale le saisit, et, obéissant à son premier instinct, il bondit. Saisissant la lame nue à pleine main, sans se soucier de la douleur, il la retourna contre son propriétaire.

Et par la main de Tùrin, Anglachel prit la vie de Beleg.

 **0o0o0o0**

 _ **Bonus**_

 _Fandom : La Passe-Miroir (inexistant sur ce site, mais peut-être que certains ici connaissent cette série de livres...)_

 **Chantage – 127 mots**

Car elle ne servait que son propre intérêt – ou peut-être une cause plus sombre et tordue encore – Mediana n'avait eu aucun scrupule à user de son pouvoir sur Ophélie ; posant sa main sur sa nuque, la faisant frémir de son contact glacé, elle s'ouvrit les portes de sa mémoire, ses souvenirs et ses plus intimes secrets.

Elle vit tout.

Elle vit Anima, le Pôle, Bérénilde, Farouk, Victoire, et Thorn.

Surtout, elle vit Thorn.

Et, brandissant ces pensées volées comme des armes, elle promit à Ophélie de les divulguer si elle parlait de ceci à quiconque.

Mais Ophélie n'était pas prête à accepter ce chantage. Sa volonté n'était pas faible, et son cœur battait pour celui qu'elle cherchait sans trouver.

Elle ne céderait pas. Elle se l'interdisait.


	6. Série 6

_Hello les gens !_

 _Ouiiiii, je sais... J'ai déjà posté cette série. Puis je l'ai supprimée._

 _Je ne m'attarderai pas davantage là-dessus._

 _Bonne lecture !_

 **0o0o0o0**

– **Cent mots et des poussières –**

 **000o0o0**

 **Apesanteur – 119 mots**

Il flottait. Il sentait son corps dériver vers une destination inconnue, comme un bateau mal attaché au quai qui échappe à ses cordages et s'enfuis vers l'appel de la mer.

Un bateau…

Il lui semblait se rappeler.

Le ciel rougeoyant. Une terrible chaleur le consumait.

La peur, la douleur et l'incompréhension.

Losgar.

Il se rappelait.

Il se rappelait de la terreur quand les flammes avaient surgi pour l'encercler, comme des fauves cernant leur proie.

Il se rappelait de la peur, la douleur et l'incompréhension.

Il était mort cette nuit-là.

Mais maintenant, tout cela était terminé.

Maintenant, Amrod flottait en apesanteur, nimbé d'une douce lumière blanche, et de l'autre côté du ciel, Mandos l'attendait pour le jugement de son âme.

 **0o0**

 **Verre – 117 mots**

C'était une cité qui semblait taillée dans du verre étincelant et le nacre du ciel ; ses tours s'élevaient vers les nuages comme des lances effilées, scintillantes de leurs pointes d'argent sous l'ardent soleil, aussi hautes que les montagnes protectrices qui l'entourait comme une seconde muraille.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve ; mais Turgon s'était réveillé avec la certitude que c'était l'un de ses rêves dont l'on doit faire une réalité.

D'abord, il avait gardé cette chimère secrète, régnant sur Nevrast sans s'ouvrir à personne du désir passionné qui avait envahi son âme ; mais ses nuits étaient peuplées de rêves insistants, qui semblaient le presser de construire cette cité, qui serait comme la jumelle de Tirion.

Gondolin.

 **0o0**

 **Espoir – 127 mots**

Dès que Finrod vit les Hommes, il les aima ; et de contempler leurs visages sereins dans leur sommeil apporta à son âme un étrange réconfort. Alors, une nuit, il s'avança entre leurs corps assoupis dans l'herbe, s'asseyant près des restes d'un feu de bois aux braises consumées et, tirant sa harpe sur ses genoux, il en caressa tendrement les cordes, la tête inclinée comme pour lui demander conseil. La mélodie qui s'éleva dans le silence de la nuit tira les Hommes du jardin d'Irmo, gardien des rêves, ou au quelconque endroit céleste qui gardait le sommeil de leur race ; et à voir l'elfe baigné de la lumière de la lune, et à entendre le chant de sa harpe, leur cœur fut empli d'émerveillement et d'espoir.

 **0o0**

 **Remords – 116 mots**

Le regard de Maglor avait perdu son habituelle étincelle de joie. Silencieux et le visage fermé, il s'activait autour de son frère aîné avec la précision discrète d'un serviteur, précédant ses moindres désirs comme s'il lisait ses pensées et les exauçant avant qu'il n'ait eu à les formuler.

C'était sa façon à lui de tenter d'exhumer cette terrible culpabilité qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, de rendre supportable la torture des remords ; mais rien n'y faisait : une petite voix dans son esprit ne cessait de le harceler, jours et nuits, lui soufflant qu'il ne méritait même pas de servir d'esclave à un frère très cher qu'il avait abandonné au danger sans tenter de le secourir.

 **0o0**

 **Rire – 128 mots**

Et de son côté, Maedhros regardait son cadet en tentant de deviner les pensées qui agitaient son esprit et assombrissaient son humeur. Il n'aimait pas ce mutisme dans lequel il était enfermé depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à Himring, ni l'ombre qui avait durci les gracieux traits de son visage ; et bien qu'il se doute de sa raison, il n'en parlait pas, attendant que Maglor ne prenne les devants ; mais celui-ci ne disait rien et agissait avec la même révérence qu'un serviteur devant son seigneur.

Son petit frère lui manquait. Le temps de leur enfance lui manquait, quand ils cavalaient tous les deux dans les bois de Tirion, libres comme des faons, et leurs rires insouciants se mêlant au murmure du ruisseau et au chant des oiseaux.

 **0o0**

 **Contradiction – 153 mots**

Et quand la nuit tombait, ils s'en retournaient dans leurs appartements, chacun de leur côté, après avoir dîné ensemble – le plus souvent dans un silence pensif.

Maedhros étendait sa longue carcasse sur le matelas, les mains croisées sous sa tête et le regard levé vers les baldaquins de son lit. La fenêtre était ouverte, et la blême lueur des étoiles, soufflée par la brise nocturne, caressait son corps alangui.

Maglor se pelotonnait entre ses draps, son oreiller blotti contre la poitrine comme un enfant qu'il berçait. Et, dans le silence de sa chambre sombre, il laissait écouler de ses yeux des larmes amères, des larmes chargées de dégoût envers lui-même.

C'était une étrange contradiction à observer, ces deux frères qui semblaient avoir endossé le rôle de l'autre ; car si l'un d'eux aurait eu des raisons de pleurer, c'était Maedhros, et si l'autre aurait dû rester fort et stoïque pour l'autre, c'était Maglor…

* * *

 **0o0o0o0**

* * *

 _Il n'y avait pas de chapitre spécialement dédié au "post-Himring" dans NNAED, alors j'ai un peu réparé cette erreur dans cette file de drabbles..._

 _Un nouveau chap devrait suivre rapidement (dans la journée très probablement) avec les drabbles de la dernière soirée !_


	7. Série 7

_Et voilàààà... ma participation (en retard) de la dernière soirée drabble, que j'ai magnifiquement squeezée (mémoire de poisson rouge quand tu nous tiens !)_

 _J'espère qu'ils vous plairont..._

 **0o0o0o0**

– **Cent mots et des poussières –**

 **000o0o0**

 **Père – 128 mots**

Ça avait été si difficile pour eux…

Peut-être un peu moins pour Elros.

Elros était une heureuse nature, il s'adaptait facilement.

Mais Elrond, lui, n'y arrivait pas. Le mot restait coincé dans sa gorge ; il ne parvenait pas à le prononcer à voix haute. Même en murmurant, d'ailleurs. Même dans sa tête.

Il était petit, mais une épreuve trop violente l'avait obligé à grandir – trop vite.

C'était un adulte au visage d'enfant.

Il n'avait pas besoin… d'un… d'un…

D'un _père…_

Et surtout pas Maglor.

Maglor avait tué sa mère.

Et le mot restait coincé dans sa gorge, à mi-chemin entre l'esprit et le cœur, et il ne parvenait à toucher aucun des deux.

Elrond n'avait pas de père.

Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Et surtout pas Maglor.

 **0o0**

 **Ossements – 124 mots**

Maedhros brandissait la torche à bout de bras ; son regard scrutait les ténèbres de la forêt envahie par la nuit, alors qu'il hurlait à plein poumons le nom des deux enfants.

-Elùred ! Elùrin !

Mais seul l'écho de sa propre voix lui répondait.

Le silence.

Le vide.

-Elùred ! Elùrin !

L'échec…

-Elùred ! Elùrin !

Et tandis qu'il continuait de chercher en vain, il se maudissait, et il maudissait ses frères, et les larmes coulaient de ses yeux. Mille scénarios affolants se jouaient dans son esprit torturé de remord ; le plus glaçant était celui de la pensée de deux petits cadavres sans vie, blottis quelque part dans les tréfonds de ces bois sombres – des ossements abandonnés, oubliés.

Par sa faute.

 **0o0**

 **Mot – 129 mots**

« Je n'ai pas de mots pour décrire cela… »

Maedhros était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le regard plongé dans le vide qui s'ouvrait sous lui ; sa chambre était au sommet de la plus haute tour.

Peut-être pour lui laisser une porte de sortie le jour où il ne pourrait plus supporter la vie.

Mais Maglor était déterminé à le retenir si, ce jour-là, il décidait de sauter.

« Je sais », dit-il seulement.

« Non tu ne sais pas, répliqua Maedhros. Tu n'as pas vu… tu n'as pas… non, tu ne sais pas. »

Sa main gauche enserra convulsivement le moignon qui terminait son autre bras.

Maglor garda le silence.

Car aussi éloquent soit-il, lui non plus n'avait pas de mots pour en parler.

 **0o0**

 **Tempête – 126 mots**

Il n'y avait eu aucune sommation.

Seulement quelques nuages qui avaient voilé le ciel limpide.

Et puis d'un seul coup…

Un déchaînement d'eau, de feu et de chaos ; une tempête qui semblait sonner le glas du monde.

Et les gens qui couraient de tous les côtés en hurlant, affolés, tentant de sauver leurs misérables vies – mais que pouvaient-ils faire, prisonniers de cet île ?

Quelques-uns, désespérés, fous de terreur, étaient venus se jeter à ses pieds pour le supplier d'enrayer la colère du ciel – quel que soit le moyen.

Mais il n'avait pas bougé. Il était immobile dans la tourmente, et ses yeux enflammés brillaient d'amusement, contemplant la terreur de ces inutiles mortels.

Numénor se mourrait sous la colère d'Illùvatar, que lui, Annatar, avait provoquée.

 **0o0**

 **Sinistre – 118 mots**

Caranthir était taciturne.

Caranthir était revêche.

Caranthir était difficile.

Caranthir était irritable.

Caranthir était égoïste.

Mais Caranthir était aussi un elfe, un être vivant.

Le sang qui coulait dans ses veines était rouge et chaud.

Le cœur qui battait sous sa poitrine pulsait courageusement malgré les fêlures.

On voyait en lui un être sinistre qui avait hérité de son père de tout ce qui était noir et insensible ; même ses frères semblaient avoir oublié qu'il était autre chose que cela.

Surtout ses frères…

Ils étaient ceux qui le connaissaient le mieux, et les plus aveugles à ce qu'il était réellement.

Maudits frères…

Qu'il les aimait malgré lui !

Car Caranthir était capable d'aimer.

Il l'avait déjà prouvé.

 **0o0**

 **Route – 119 mots**

Il marchait il marchait, inlassablement, et il foulait de ses bottes fatiguées le sable et la poussière, les feuilles mortes, la glace, la neige. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il marchait ainsi ; sans repos et sans but. Il marchait, fantôme hantant les routes, silencieux. Ceux qui le croisaient ne lui jetaient pas un regard ; ils ne semblaient même pas le voir.

Et lui ne disait rien. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas adressé la parole à quiconque ; si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas prononcé un son… quelle ironie, que lui, autrefois habile barde, chanteur virtuose, qui connaissait mieux que personne le pouvoir des mots, n'aie aujourd'hui même plus la force de composer une phrase cohérente.

 **0o0**

 **Bagatelle – 128 mots**

Une coupe d'argent ouvragée, emplie de vin, posée sur la carte stratégique étalée sur la table.

La surface du liquide vermeil comme du sang était troublée de remous, et le haut pied d'argent vacillait légèrement.

« Maître… »

Un murmure alangui dans le silence.

« Je ne crois pas… que ce soit le moment… »

Mais le dernier mot s'étrangla dans une longue plainte, tel le hurlement d'un loup sous la pleine lune.

« Peu importe, Mairon… répondit une autre voix, plus grave, plus profonde, haletante. Ce n'est… qu'une bagatelle… »

Un coup sec contre la table, un frisson violent, un gémissement étouffé ; la coupe de vin se renversa, répandant son breuvage sanglant sur la masse de cheveux enflammés étalés sur la carte comme un soleil d'or.

* * *

 **0o0o0** **o0**

* * *

 _Hum, je crois que je me suis un peu emportée sur le dernier... mais bon, avec un mot à double sens pareil, comme résister ?! ;)_


	8. Série 8

_Cette fois, je l'ai pas ratée, cette soirée... (pas trop en tout cas...)_

 _Et après une petite accalmie au niveau de l'affolement du compteur, ben c'et reparti dans un joyeux n'importe quoi !_

 _Bonne lecture quand même !_

 **0o0o0o0o0**

– **Cent mots et des poussières –**

 **0o0o0o0o0**

 **Chant – 151 mots**

« Tu as une âme de barde, Kano. »

C'était ce qu'on lui disait depuis son enfance. « Tu as une âme de barde, Kano. »

Il le savait. Il le sentait, au plus profond de son être. Il l'avait toujours su, toujours senti, et le goût de la musique coulait dans ses veines au même titre que son sang. Sa harpe était pour lui la plus tendre compagne qu'il puisse avoir.

Kanafinwë était né pour la musique. « Par » la musique, auraient dit certains. Maitimo le premier.

Maitimo le Bien-formé, qui avait inspiré à l'esprit de Kano les mots justes à coucher sur papier, rythmés de vers et de rimes, dignes d'être déclamés au son de sa chère harpe.

Par bien des manières, Maitimo était le héros, le modèle de son petit frère. Mais avant tout, il était la muse en qui il puisait la force de son chant.

 **0o0**

 **Célébration – 137 mots**

La célébration d'un évènement important était censée être joyeuse et emplir le cœur de tous d'allégresse et d'espoir.

C'était le cas aujourd'hui.

Presque.

Un seul ne partageait pas la joie générale, un seul trouvait son cœur sec de rires et de paroles gaies.

Un seul ne désirait en secret que s'éloigner et verser des larmes amères, loin des regards de tous ceux qui se pressaient autour de lui pour le féliciter.

Car il était le cœur de la célébration – et le seul à ne pas s'en réjouir.

Thranduil aurait dû être heureux, fier d'être couronné roi. Mais il ne trouvait en ce jour qu'amertume, alors qu'il ceignait à son front la couronne royale d'Eryn Lasgalen : car, comme le dernier point d'une histoire, il signait officiellement la disparition de celui qui la portait avant lui.

Son père.

 **0o0**

 **Effort – 157 mots**

« Findekano… »

La voix brisée de Maitimo résonna sinistrement dans la ravine. Le regard levé, brouillé de larmes, Fingon ne voyait de son cousin qu'une forme floue et lointaine, suspendue bien au-dessus de sa tête – hors d'atteinte.

Il ne pouvait pas le sauver. Il avait essayé. Si fort. Il avait tenté cent fois d'escalader la paroi de pierre froide. Il y avait usé toutes ses forces et son courage. Et maintenant il était là, pantelant et épuisé, impuissant, et son cousin était toujours prisonnier des tortures de Morgoth.

Il ne pouvait pas le sauver…

« Findekano… » le supplia une nouvelle fois Maitimo.

Fingon secoua la tête. Mais il savait, au plus profond de lui, que c'était la seule solution.

Alors il banda son arc, sa flèche levée vers le ciel visant le cœur de Maitimo. Ce simple geste lui coûta un terrible effort.

Il ne pouvait pas le sauver, mais il pouvait encore le libérer.

 **0o0**

 **Ange – 131 mots**

De tous les fils de Fëanor, c'étaient sans conteste Kanafinwë et Moryofinwë qui s'entendaient le moins : leurs caractères étaient si radicalement opposés qu'il leur était impossible de s'accorder sur ne serait-ce qu'un seul point ; et la maisonnée tremblait sur ses fondations à chacune des disputes qui opposaient ces deux forces de la nature, pourvues par leur père du même orgueil entêté et d'une voix excessivement portante.

Paisible, doux et conciliant, Kanafinwë regardait le monde en souriant et voyait toute chose comme une mélodie. A l'inverse, l'irritable et impulsif Moryofinwë brûlait d'une flamme ardente qui menaçait constamment de tout ravager sur son passage.

L'un était l'ange, l'autre le démon – et ils représentaient ensemble les deux visages que leur père savait présenter au monde, les endossant avec la facilité d'un masque.

 **0o0**

 **Berceuse – 157 mots**

Cependant, Moryofinwë était aussi un enfant, sensible malgré les apparences, qui avait parfois besoin du réconfort d'un aîné.

Kanafinwë fut, une nuit, réveillé par la voix de son petit frère qui appelait son nom ; Moryo était au pied de son lit, les yeux écarquillés de peur et de fatigue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Moryo ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix endormie. « Il faut encore nuit… va dormir… »

« J'y arrive pas… Je fais des mauvais rêves. Tu peux me chanter une berceuse ? S'il te plaît ? »

Alors Kano laissa son petit frère effrayé monter dans son lit, et, le prenant dans ses bras, il lui caressa doucement les cheveux en fredonnant une mélodie apaisante ; il ne s'arrêta que quand la respiration de Moryo devint calme et régulière. Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front, en soufflant « Dors, petit démon ; je te protège des mauvais rêves ce soir. »

 **0o0**

 **Perte – 142 mots**

Il n'y avait probablement pas un seul elfe aux temps des Premiers Jours du Monde qui n'ait pas fait de sacrifices, qui n'ait pas subi de blessures ou de pertes.

Mais il n'y avait probablement pas un qui ait davantage souffert que Nerdanel. Mais elle était fière et souhaitait par-dessus tout se montrer brave ; aussi personne ne sut jamais rien de la douleur qui la déchirait de l'intérieur comme une lame glacée.

Elle avait sacrifié son mari bien-aimé et ses sept fils, les laissant partir en leur souriant, alors qu'elle savait qu'elle ne les reverrait jamais. Elle avait perdu tous ceux à qui elle tenait – et pour quoi, à la fin de l'histoire ? Pour rien… le nom de Fëanor restait dans les mémoires comme celui qui avait trahi les Valar, et ses fils comme des régicides, fratricides, traîtres et meurtriers…

* * *

 **0o0o0o** **0**

* * *

 _Hem... bon, rien à dire de particulier... A part un petit message pour ceux (celles !) qui lisent Nul ne l'a entendu dire (ne vous cachez pas, je sais qu'il y en a dans la salle !) : ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas updaté, et je la met donc "officiellement" en pause pour une durée indéterminée. _

_V_ _oilà voilà... Bisous à tous et à la prochaine !_


End file.
